<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza and Promises by binary_bastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279749">Pizza and Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard'>binary_bastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cheating, Closeted Character, College AU, Confessions, Elevators, Endgame Kagehina, F/M, Fingering, First Time, I hate tags, Infidelity, KageHina - Freeform, Kags is thirsty, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multi, Other, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, What am I doing, flirty hinata, hinata is hot, i keep forgetting to update the tags, oh now we getting smutty, pizza shop au, poor yams is stuck in the middle of all this, wingman yamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-one year old Kageyama Tobio is a college student, working part time at a pizza shop. When his co-worker Yamaguchi gets sick, he has to cover deliveries that night. He meets a regular at the pizza shop, one Yamaguchi often sings praise to for being so charismatic. Kageyama was normally immune to other peoples bullshit, why was he blushing at this idiot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scowling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, T rating for now. but yall know me. I can't get 3 chapters in before turning it into smut so, prepare for things to get /steamy/ maybe. probably. yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama stood outside a brown door labelled 727 in a downtown Tokyo skyrise. While unusual, the normal delivery driver was ill, and he got called in to work the night shift. This certain customer was allegedly a regular there, known for flirting with the normal night shift worker, Yamaguchi. When his knuckles rapt at the door, he knew exactly what type of person would answer. Kageyama readied himself to be mused over by some overweight, balding, forty year old, twice-divorced, predatory man.</p><p> </p><p>And then all of his expectations were shattered. A short man with wild orange hair opened the door. A bright smile and big brown eyes greeted Kageyama. He couldn’t have been more than five-foot-six, maybe even five five. The man wove short thick fingers through tangerine locks, his shirt creeping up just enough to expose bronzed unblemished skin and quite possibly the nicest abs twenty-one year old Kageyama Tobio had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi,” Kageyama murmured awkwardly, shifting from one leg to the other. “Pizza.” He thrust the warm cardboard box into the others hands. He caught strangled gasp in his throat as the gingers fingertips brushed his as he accepted the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Yamaguchi not working tonight?” He asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No uh, he’s uh…” Kageyama was interrupted by a woman appearing next to the man with money. One of her arms naturally snaked around the other’s waist. She placed the money into Kageyama’s sweaty palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on babe, we’re gonna miss the start of the game.” The single blonde pigtail on the side of her head bounced as she playfully tugged on the man’s arm. Oh god, his arms. What a sight to behold: thick, muscular, and tanned to perfection. The Kageyama’s thoughts were clouded with fantasies of run his long fingers over the strands of muscle encased by taunt sun-kissed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Yamaguchi I said hi!” The man waved as he closed the door. Kageyama was internally screaming; what was going on with him. He was always cool, calm, and collected. On the topic of C words, Yamaguchi’s fiancé would often call him a cunt, but Tsukishima’s opinion was bullshit. Kageyama was nice, right? Nice enough for the dashing man he just spent all of forty seconds ogling to notice him?</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled, sulking back toward the elevator to inevitably get back in his car and deliver more pizzas to certainly less intriguing customers. The sound of footsteps behind him caught his attention as he was getting on the lift. He swivelled to face the noise, finding a panting ginger mess in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Man you take really big steps, ya know?” The short man stood before him, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “I never got your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you needed it,” Kageyama retorted playfully. Was this flirting? Anxiety flourished in the pit of his stomach, but he wouldn’t dare let the other know.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata Shouyou!” He stuck out his hand, his eyes daring Kageyama to take it. He complied.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama Tobio.” The elevator chimed nervously, probably wondering as to why two people were standing in the way, hands still grasped firmly within one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around, <em>Kageyama</em>.” The way his name slid off Hinata’s lush lips went straight to his groin. They released each other’s hands, Kageyama stepping back into the safety of the lift and Hinata turning to leave. “You’d be much cuter if you didn’t scowl so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact! I actually don't like pizza and haven't eaten it in 12 years.</p><p>See ya around!<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Transgression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama had officially come to the conclusion that Yamaguchi Tadashi was an evil bastard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW this took forever to write!!</p><p>So I normally suck ass at slow burn but I really wanna build up the tension between hinata and kags so ? I guess ill give it a shot. April fools! I probably won't be able to resist writing steamy sex scenes. So, prepare yourself. Also, we earned the M rating this chapter!! didn't take long</p><p>also this is unedited, as usual. so excuse my mess. If you wanna beta my work come harass me on twitter (@binary_bastard)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bwahaha! Kageyama no <em>way</em>!” Yamaguchi chortled, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. They sat in the doorway at the back of the kitchen on break. Kageyama was seated on the stairs outside, smoking a cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves. He was recounting his encounter with the ginger man he just couldn’t keep out of his mind. “He would <em>not</em> say that. He has a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>The tall dark-haired man rolled his eyes. Okay, so maybe he was more interested in the guy than he initially let on. It wasn’t anything though! He just thought Hinata was weird, and maybe funny, and probably kind of cute if you look at him from the right angle and- yeah that’s enough thinking for now. The mention of the blonde girl from the night before left irritation bubbling from pit of his stomach and a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“He is kinda attractive though,” Yamaguchi mumbled as Kageyama stood to go back into the kitchen and get on with their shift. He giggled as he left, whispering one final thought. “Don’t tell Tsukki I said that, you know he’s insecure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back to work boys!” their boss, Daichi, demanded from the kitchen. The amount of orders rapidly rolling in was on par for a Friday night in downtown Tokyo. The two went back to making pizza, idly chatting about school and gossip as they did. Tsukishima showed up to take the place of Yamaguchi, who would be going out on deliveries. A stolen kiss was shared in the storeroom between the lovers before Tsukki grabbed his apron and set to work. Yamaguchi prepared to leave, triple checking everything was set to go. He snorted looking over the list of addresses. Hinata was the last in the queue, and the Yamaguchi had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid fucking Tadashi stupid fucking stupid motherfucker,” Kageyama grumbled to himself on the way up to the seventh floor of the apartment building. He held one last box in his hand, standing before the brown door labeled 727 again. Nope. Nothing was going to happen. He would toss the stupid pizza at Hinata’s stupid cute face and leave. Kageyama had other things to be concerned about like school and finding a girlfriend so his parents would get off his back.</p><p> </p><p>He cautiously rose a fist and knocked. The heavy door swung open before he could prepare himself for seeing Hinata again. The raven-haired man was greeted by a borderline unholy sight. Hinata was leaning against the door frame, a hand placed gently his cocked hip. His previously fluffy hair was dripping and matted down. The water from his hair rolled down his neck and shoulders, seeping down his bare chest and eventually pooling at his lower waist where a towel sat around his hips. He shot Kageyama a cocky grin and nibbled at his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou! You can’t answer the door half naked!” A woman chastised from somewhere unseen in the apartment, presumably his girlfriend. It sounded like they had been in the shower when he arrived. Together.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was quick to rebuttal, although the words he whispered were only loud enough for the two men to hear. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You- uhh. Pizza,” was the only thing a mortified (and slightly aroused) Kageyama could push past his lips. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the lewd sight. Thoughts of he and the shorter man sharing a shower raced through his mind as he held out the box for Hinata to take. The flirty fucker put his hands right over Kageyama’s, slick palms encasing his shaking hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” his smile lit up the room as he drug a damp ring finger along the underside of Kageyama’s hand. It felt like sparks shot across his palms and up his arms, but before he knew it, the moment was over. He left with Hinata’s normal generous tip and a raging hard-on.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>not</em> going to jerk off in Tsukishima’s car. Nope. Not going to happen. He had to get back to work and pummel Yamaguchi for being an idiot. And then maybe the blond pain-in-everyone’s-ass too, just for being an accomplice. First, he had to figure out how to hide the very obvious problem protruding from the front of his dress pants. Kageyama grumbled a string of curses all the way back to the pizza shop, one hand on the steering wheel and the other palming himself over the rough material of his uniform.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he pulled Tsukki’s ancient tan Chevy Malibu into the staff parking lot behind the shop, he was teetering on the edge of what would be his first orgasm since… since the last time he jerked off. Which was months ago, if he remembered correctly. His pants were undone and sliding down his ass, boxers yanked down just enough so he could move his hand freely. Long fingers encased him and tugged at the base of his cock. Thrusting up into his hand, he savored the sensation of his rough palm dragging along the underside of his cock. Precome beaded at his slid, and Kageyama wiped his thumb over the sensitive spot, spearing the liquid down over himself to use as lube.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama speed up his rhythm, freely fucking his fist. He had barley touched himself, and he was already a gasping and moaning mess. Suddenly, as he felt tightness slowly building in his stomach, the raven-haired man realized he was in someone else’s car, which was no place to shoot his load. But there was no way Kageyama was stopping now. He grabbed a napkin from the passenger seat just in time.</p><p> </p><p>White flashed behind his eyelids as he came undone, moans escaping past his lips along with Hinata’s name. Kageyama slumped over in the seat. He did <em>not</em> just masturbate to the thought of that dumbass ginger. Nope. He tucked himself back into his work pants in distain, ensuring no evidence of his transgression was left in Tsukishima’s car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So tsukishima's car? Gomen Tsukki...</p><p>With utter hatred for writing slow burn,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi regrets sending Hinata off for deliveries. Hinata is conflicted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow this is the poorest writing ive ever done. I don't have the energy or motivation to revise and I really really REALLY just wanna get on to more exciting plot points.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to his displeasure, Kageyama was on the receiving end of borderline harassment when he stepped through the back door of the pizza shop. He was greeted with a smirk from Tsukishima (who else would look at him like that!) and an overly-excited Yamaguchi asking more questions than a caffeinated four year old. Daichi offered an apologetic smile, but he was far too amused to cut Yamaguchi’s antics short. Even Sugawara, the owner of the café next door was giggling from the other side of the front counter as he visited Daichi. Kageyama wanted to go home, and he did. Daichi told him to enjoy the rest of his night, as a treat for covering the deliveries.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi what did you do to the poor boy,” Daichi joked as they all watched Kageyama stagger out of the front door, dead on his feet, ready to go home and pass out. “He must really hate deliveries, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, the king doesn’t,” Tsukishima sneered, earning a small chuckle from Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should put him on deliveries permanently then,” Daichi pondered out loud. It was true that Kageyama needed to get out more. He waved off the thought and went back to his conversation with Sugawara, eyes shining with admiration as the grey-haired man went on about his café.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Tadashi and his boyfriend snuggled up on their couch to watch the volleyball match that was on earlier that evening. Tsukishima was already half asleep by the time they got home, and he now lay peacefully stretched across the furniture with his lanky legs dangling off the edge. Yamaguchi rested with his head on his boyfriend’s chest, sprawled out overtop of the other man. Before long, Kei was fast asleep, and the game was long forgotten. His boyfriend, however, lay awake still, glaring an incoming text on his phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou: What’s the deal with Kageyama?</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: What’s the deal with you?</p><p> </p><p>He knew that this would only end in heartbreak for Kageyama. Hinata was in a relationship, planning to be engaged soon. And yes, Hinata was his friend, but Kageyama was too. And he didn’t deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou: I bought the ring.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: but I don’t know…</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: cold feet?</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: something like that</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: do you ever meet someone, and you’re just like “oh! there you are”</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: like you’ve needed them this whole time and didn’t know it?</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. This was going to be a mess.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: Kageyama is not <em>the one</em>. you’re giving him false hope by flirting with him. You want to be with Yachi</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: but I want to be with him too</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi shut off his phone and looked at it with a slight frown and his brows creased. He shook his sleeping boyfriend gently to wake up. “Kei. Kei come on babe. Let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>The lanky blond man mumbled something into Yamaguchi’s hair as he pressed a chaste kiss to his head. Slow tired limbs pulled the smaller man up with him and carried him off to their room. Tossing blankets aside, Tsukishima laid Yamaguchi down on the cool sheets. Moonlight danced across freckled cheeks as the blond hovered over him. The conversation with Hinata was pushed to the back of his mind. Soft lips seized his own in a heated kiss. Glasses were tossed onto the bedtable as hands wandered over hot skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep is for the weak,” Tsukishima muttered with his mouth tracing Yamaguchi’s clavicle. It wasn’t clear if he was trying to convince himself or the other, but his words were long forgotten as clothes were shed and desperate moans filled the quiet space.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I HATE SLOW BURN,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why do you say my name like that?"<br/>"Like what?"<br/>"Like you want to kiss me."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOAH OK THIS CHAPTER HIT ME HARD</p><p>I FORGOT I COULD WRITE LIKE THIS? seriously though the kagehina slight angst at the end? I feel like I did that well. after last chapters unedited lazy disaster, im feeling better. now we get into the good stuff!! I hope yall enjoy</p><p>as always, unedited for the most part. if you wanna read my junk before I post it come slide into my dms</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama hadn’t been to work in three days. Daichi let him take until Wednesday off, despite him normally working at least five eight-hour shifts a week. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see Hinata. His angular face burned in shame as he thought about the last night. There was no reason for him to be this worked up over a stupid flirty ginger.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated, summoning his attention. A new message appeared on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: you okay?</p><p> </p><p>He replied with a curt affirmative answer, hoping it would persuade Yamaguchi to leave him alone with his thoughts. In all honesty, that wasn’t a good idea, but he just needed to hate himself for awhile. A minute later his phone beckoned him again. He grumbled about his co-worker being such a mother as he grabbed the device, expecting a concerned message from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima Kei: you’re covering my shift tonight king.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio: Fuck no. Get Tanaka to do it.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way in <em>hell</em> that Kageyama was going to cover Tsukki’s shift, of all people. No way. He not only hated his blond asshole of a co-worker, he also had already made plans to watch the Monday night V-League Volleyball game.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima Kei: Tanaka’s already working tonight to cover Tadashi. It’s our anniversary.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was <em>not</em> pleased. He sat at the front counter in the shop, grumpy frown scaring away potential patrons. Even worse, Daichi didn’t trust Tanaka to drive (for obvious reasons), so Kageyama was stuck driving stupid pizza’s through the city. At least he got a shorter shift that night, the only thing he was thankful for. The raven-haired man ventured through the streets of Tokyo, brining joy in the form of pizza. Which was surprising, considering he’s not a very jovial person.</p><p> </p><p>He swore as soon as he graduated that he would quit this job that had tied him down for so long. Tonight offered some semblance of relief, as Hinata wasn’t on the delivery list. At least not to Kageyama’s knowledge. Nine o’clock rolled around sooner than he would have thought. All the pizzas were delivered and Nishinoya was going to be here any minute to take over for him. At least he only missed the first set or two of the game, he might make it home before the third even started. He sat slouched over a counter in the kitchen, eyes unfocused as he tried to predict the score of tonight’s match.</p><p> </p><p>“Volleyball?” Daichi appeared seemingly out of nowhere to scare the shit out of him. “I know your shift ends in ten minutes, but there’s one last delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>No. Hell no. Daichi was nice and all, but Kageyama was going to go home, watch volleyball, and get wasted. Noya could do it, he always loved meeting new people. It didn’t matter that it was “just around the corner” or that “they’re still in set 2 and he could be home on time.” No amount of “pleases” would get him to deliver another goddamn pizza.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently bribery worked because twenty minutes later, Kageyama stood in the elevator of an oh-so-familiar apartment building with enough cash for the night’s beer. He sighed as the bell rung and doors slid open. He could do this. It was just a pizza. <em>Another </em>goddamn pizza. How was Hinata not fat already? Images of his bare chest and chiselled abs flashed across his mind. <em>Nope</em>. Fuck no. Not tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed. He had swung open the door right as the taller man began to knock. The ginger was intoxicated, the beer in his hand was clearly not his first of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama replied dully, trying to leave his voice devoid of all emotion. The other’s dopey grin sent chills down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” he waved the other man in and gestured to a small glass table with two black chairs for the pizza. He glanced around the apartment as he hesitantly stepped in. The main room was spectacularly clean for what he assumed was two college students. A couple beer cans were strewn across the coffee table, and then Kageyama’s eyes were drawn to the TV hanging on the wall. It was tuned in to the volleyball game he had be waiting to watch, and the third set was just about to start. Shit. “You watch volleyball,” Hinata giggled. The ginger had noticed his staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I was going to watch the game after my shift.” He warmed up to the conversation slightly. Volleyball was is favorite topic, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch the rest of it with me then!” Hinata grabbed his hand, and Kageyama swore his heart stopped beating. Watching the game? With <strong>him</strong>?! How was he supposed to control himself? “Come on, Bakageyama. Hitoka isn’t home and I have no one to keep me company.”</p><p> </p><p>The ginger whined with a huge smile overcoming his face enough that his eyes were squeezed closed by his surprisingly soft-looking cheeks. And he was using nicknames now. What was next, cuddling? His heart thrummed at the though of his last comment. The apartment was empty, save for them, so utterly isolated and that face alone ignited a fire deep within the pit of Kageyama’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He almost didn’t hear himself whisper “okay” over the happy victorious noise Hinata made. What grown-ass adult made noises like <em>that</em>. It was somewhere between a “FWAHH” and “GWAAG.” The hand that still rested around his wrist resumed its vice-like grip and quite literally drug Kageyama over to the love seat that occupied a large part of the tiny living space. He stumbled a bit on the way, trying to slip off his shoes and avoid falling on the smaller man. The second he hit the petite seat, Hinata sprung up again, rushing off to get the pizza and presumably more beer.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata returned, cardboard box with a couple beers stacked on top balanced in his thick hands. He took over the place next to Kageyama, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. After a few beers and another set, he had loosened up considerably. Both men sat noticeably closer on the loveseat, thighs brushing at every excited cheer. It was even more impressive that they were cheering for opposite teams and still found fun within the other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re an Adlers fan, Bakageyama.” Hinata bumped his knee against Kageyama, requesting his attention. The taller man shot him a glare, and he stuck his tongue out in response. In Kageyama’s drunken stupor, he flushed at the thought of Hinata’s tongue in <em>other</em> places. The pink creeping up his neck and across his cheeks certainly didn’t go unnoticed by the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Boke.” Woah, he was <em>drunk</em> drunk. Was that hand on his thigh there before? Were they turned in toward each other this much during the last set? When did he take off his jacket?</p><p> </p><p>The game was long forgotten now, reduced to background noise to accompany the symphony of racing hearts and shaky breaths. Blue eyes deeper than oceans anxiously met wide honey-tinted ones. Kageyama felt as if his soul was on display for Hinata to judge. It truly scared the hell out of him, feeling that exposed, but he wouldn’t dare change a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama Tobio.” The raven-haired man’s breath caught in his throat, unease swelling through his chest. Hinata was close, too close for it to be safe. Kageyama reasoned with himself; Hinata had a girlfriend, after all. A small hand crept higher up his thigh, settling on his hip and pulling him in unnervingly closer to Hinata. He had to do something, anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata Shouyou,” the other man replied, unsure of what to say to break the overwhelming tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say my name like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Kageyama had never feared a question of his being answered more.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you want to kiss me.” And that was it. In a flash, the ginger was in his lap, a knee on either side of his hips. Two hands cradled Kageyama’s face pulling him up so it would be easier for him meet Hinata’s lips. His hands gripped the other man’s waist with his long fingers splayed out and desperate to touch as much of Hinata as he could before the dream inevitably came to a finale. “So, kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tilted his face upward to meet Hinata’s. They sat there with their foreheads pressed together, unable to keep their eyes off each others’ lips. With Hinata’s elfin hands roaming over the expanse of his chest, he couldn’t control himself anymore, girlfriend be damned. He grabbed Hinata’s stupidly attractive face and pulled him as close as he could. Their breath intermingled in the mere centimeter wide space between them. One tiny move and the only thing Kageyama had been able to think about for a week would be real. Unfortunately, Kageyama was the antagonist here, and he knew it. And maybe it was fate that saved him, or sheer bad luck, but the moment was over before it even started.</p><p> </p><p>A shrill giggle could be heard from the hallway right outside the heavy door. Keys jingled and slid into the lock. Everything seemed to slow down a hundred times over. Hinata scurried over to the other side of the loveseat, grabbing a beer and positioning himself to look normal. Kageyama stiffened up, his gaze falling back on the TV. Thank god the final set was just about finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou!” The door swung open and a tipsy Yachi entered with a friend of her’s from work, Shimizu Kiyoko. The same Shimizu that co-ran the café with Sugawara and was probably also fond of Daichi, who happened to be his boss. Her expression faltered slightly at the sight of Kageyama in such close quarters with her boyfriend. “Oh, you have a friend over.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Kageyama took his leave. He thanked Hinata, his eyes speaking volumes more than the humble words he muttered. <em>I know its wrong, but I want you.</em> He wouldn’t dare to say that in front of Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama found himself face up in his bed well into the early hours of the morning. The fuzzy warm feeling from the alcohol was diminishing almost two quickly, a slight headache taking it’s place. The reality of his actions had finally set in. <em>Hinata wanted him too</em>. That was the only shred of hope that he could cling to. Maybe he would leave his girlfriend and they would fall in love like kiss-drunk teenagers in the backseat of their parent’s car. Or maybe Kageyama would play the role of a mistress, Hinata always promising to leave Yachi, but it would never actually result in anything substantial. And much to both their demise, whatever they had going might never happen. Their lips would never meet, and their souls wouldn’t be intwined like vines crawling up the side of a wall, fighting through concert to survive instead of yielding to a harsh reality, and choosing to thrive rather than succumb to the confinement of probability.</p><p> </p><p>What if he was already falling, in too deep to back out now?</p><p><br/>
And what if Hinata was the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haven't dedicated a chapter to anyone in a while but I want to dedicate this one to an ex boyfriend of mine who slept with his other ex constantly for most of our relationship. Thank you! You're a shitty person!!!</p><p>really vibing with this chapter,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone knew it was coming. You don’t date someone all though high school and then college and not get married.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't slept in two days thanks to writers block but I wrote this so you motherfuckers better enjoy it even though its shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The numbers on the clock rolled around to seven am and before he knew it, Kageyama had spent the whole night trapped in his own mind. One week had passed. One whole week, seven days without him. He hadn’t even ordered a pizza, which was shocking to everyone. It had been one whole week since the tiniest brush of their lips, that would barley be considered a kiss, took place on his couch.</p><p> </p><p>He thought back to it, pangs of toe-curling warmth and gut-wrenching guilt now indistinguishable from each other. Kageyama knew deep down that he needed to give up on this, forfeit his feelings and surrender this piece of his soul that was now dedicated to the small ginger. If he squeezed his eyes shut hard enough he could get lost in the feeling of a millisecond happenstance of a kiss: truly a fleeting fluke. Both waiting for their counterpart to proceed. And maybe Kageyama really was going to kiss him for much longer than that. Perhaps it wasn’t a mistake, and he would have fallen further forward to capture the other man’s lip between his own. But as soon as he made his advance, Hinata had disappeared faster than the ocean before a tsunami.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama groaned, pulling himself out of the nest of blankets. The young man needed something to steal his attention away from Hinata, even if it was just for a ephemeral moment. Although the shop didn’t open until noon, every Monday and Thursday Daichi and an unlucky bastard of his choosing got to go in early and make pizza dough and prep the kitchen for the next few days. Today was Monday, and Kageyama was the “dough bitch” this week, as some of the guys called it. He was normally thankful for his lack of classes in the mornings, most of them fell in the afternoons. It allowed him to work late into the night and still manage being a part time college student during the day. As Kageyama readied himself for socialization and work after far too little sleep, Hinata had a different issue on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou: She said yes…</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: Congratulations. I see you finally came to your senses.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata lay in his bed, dreading what was to come when his alarm would go off in thirty seconds. Yachi would wake up, a halo of silken blonde hair strewn across one of the many pillows that she insisted on having on their bed. (Honestly though, what is with women needing to have 500 pillows.) His fiancé would sleepily gaze at him with those brown eyes that used to dazzle him. Maybe she’d roll over and ask for five more minutes; maybe she’d kiss Hinata with far more fervent passion than necessary and rope him into morning sex that he used to love. The orange-haired man glared daggers at the shining ring on her left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew it was coming. You don’t date someone all though high school and then college and <em>not</em> get married. She wasn’t shocked when Hinata, trying to be the romantic man she fell for, took her to the place where they first met and got down on one knee. And as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her, purely because it was what was <em>expected</em> of him, he felt nothing close to the chaos that took hold over his heart when Kageyama shifted his lips ever so slightly against the other man’s. Yachi’s empty long-lost feeling of fading warmth couldn’t hold a candle to the flames of desire that licked at his soul with Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Funny how it’s all “meant to be” and they’re “soulmates,” but it takes just two weeks for their love to die out in favour of a relationship Hinata’s parents would certainly disapprove of. So maybe he ignored the things he felt in high school as he encountered naked boys in the locker rooms. And yeah, he had less-than-innocent thoughts about a few of the professional volleyball players he idolized. But it wasn’t his fault! The uniforms they wore were tight in all the right places, and having that much muscle definition is just a downright sin. Hinata couldn’t help but wonder if Kageyama naked would make him feel things he never felt with Yachi. They were best friends, and she liked him. So it became more than that. Before he knew it, he was imagining that the beautiful woman under him was a man</p><p> </p><p>Of course when Yachi chose option two and began to eloquently strip him strip him of his briefs, he wracked his brain for something, anything to turn him on enough to convince his fiancé that she was as sexy as he used to say she was. It seemed that doggy style was enough to keep her inconspicuous and satiate Hinata’s racing mind. The ginger could just pretend that she was a man, and everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was not okay. Hinata watched himself slide in and out of the woman beneath him at a steady pace. All he could think was how he wished it was Kageyama. His eyes fluttered shut, and with his hands gripping Yachi’s hips to pull her back towards him in time with his thrusts, he imagined it was Kageyama who he was pleasing. Deep bassy moans infiltrated his thoughts. How would the tall, thin man sound with Hinata’s cock rearranging his insides? Nails scraped at his chest, and he could see Kageyama’s face contorted in pleasure before him. God, he was so tight and perfect, practically built to take Hinata to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama,” he moaned under his breath, thankful for the sounds of erotic panting and slapping skin covering his recklessness. Yep. Hinata was <em>fucked</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I met a cute writer boy and that's scary. people are scary.<br/>cute writer boy if you're reading this, you're a loser. stop being so cute.</p><p>so this chapter kinda gives me weird feels. when my ex and I would have sex (rather, when I was forced into sex) I would refuse to make eye contact with him and think of other things to distract me (I would pray and look at our pulp fiction poster). is this a good coping mechanism? probably not. does it work out for Hinata? we'll see in the next chapter... ;)</p><p>With absolute hate for pulp fiction, despite never seeing it,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yachi doesn't seem to appreciate her boyfriend's feelings for Kageyama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A week (almost) hiatus, a short chapter, and next to no editing done? I apologize. I want the next chapter done and posted by tomorrow and I'm aiming for 2000 words.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy the drama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the fuck is Kageyama and why did Shouyou moan his name when we had sex this morning?” Yamaguchi choked on his iced coffee, eyes bulging in surprise at what Yachi had just asked. Some of his surprise could be accredited to the fact that the brunette was shy around the topic of sex. Yes, that was the excuse he would use in order to keep his cover, but the words that Yachi had just said out loud nearly killed him. Hinata did what? Why did they have to be this stupid, and why was he caught in the middle of it? When Yachi asked him and Tsukki out for coffee at Suga and Kiyoko’s café that evening, he thought it would be to discuss their recent engagement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Yamaguchi squeaked. She didn’t know Kageyama, which means she didn’t know that he was the one delivering their pizza. He could fix this. A very stern talking-to could set them all back on track. Hinata and Yachi would get married, Kageyama would go back to working normally, and he and Tsukki would be happy together far away from this whole mess. His boyfriend hid a snicker behind his hand, betraying the unknowing façade Yamaguchi was desperate to cling to for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama Tobio? You mean the lanky fucker from work?” Of course, Tsukishima would say something. Yamaguchi kicked him under the table, and he winced as the other man’s boot collided with his shin. The look on Yachi’s face left fear withering in the pit of Yamaguchi’s stomach. If glares could kill, he, Tsukishima, and the other café patrons would be long gone. Before another word could be said, she was tossing her handbag over her shoulder and marching out of the shop, high heels clicking on the shiny wooden floors. Both men realized what was happening, and attempted to chase after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yachi wait!” Yamaguchi had to fix this. Something. Anything. “He didn’t sleep with him at least!” This didn’t seem to work.</p><p> </p><p>“So you knew something was going on?” Tears threatened to spill over her toffee brown eyes, onto plump flushed cheeks. “Tadashi we’re engaged. Engaged!” She waved a hand in his face, diamond ring capturing sunlight and spraying a small shower of rainbows across their surroundings. She continued down the street, angrily marching in the direction of the pizza shop. Unbeknownst to them, Kageyama finished his shift a while ago and was presently home, watching the Monday night volleyball game with Hinata.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all ready for some steamy Kagehina in the next chapter?</p><p>Thank you for suffering through the shitty chapters,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aqua Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Come to my place." Kageyama didn't realize he said that out loud until the other man shut right up in shock.</p><p>He knew what he was doing, and he didn't care one bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah 2000 words!! I actually was nowhere near done with the events for this chapter, but I felt it would be more comfortable to end it where I did and pick back up in the next. Plus I'm excited that I wrote this much and I really really wanted to post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama truly wasn't expecting to see Hinata again. The tall man figured that after the heated (and drunken, may he add) brush of lips, he would run as far as he could in the opposite direction. He stood before the door of apartment 727 with the last pizza he would deliver for the night. The door swung open, and a flushed Hinata stood there, seemingly relieved to see him. He waved Kageyama into the shared apartment, pacing in anticipation as the other set down the box on the table.</p><p>"I don't know what kind of pizza you like, or if you even like pizza, but I got the same things as last time, and if you're done with work I figured maybe we could watch the game together like last time because it was really fun and Hitoka is out with Yamaguchi and I have tons of beer and-" words poured out of the ginger's mouth. Kageyama listened to him babble, wondering how the hell he could yammer on for so long without taking a break to breathe.</p><p>"Come to my place." Kageyama didn't realize he said that out loud until the other man shut right up in shock. At his place, there would be no interruptions, no perfectly timed fiances barging in to interrupt what would have been disastrously hot tipsy sex. The raven-haired man's apartment would be dangerous territory; both of them knew that.</p><p>Hinata disappeared for a second, the door still left wide open, then reappeared with a jacket and shoes on. "Okay," he whispered anticipatorily as if Kageyama was holding his breath hostage with glistening blue eyes. He locked the door behind him and followed Kageyama to the elevator, leaving the pizza and all his inhibitions behind.</p><p>"I know this is really really wrong, and you know it too, but you shouldn't feel guilty or anything and what happened wasn't even a big deal, like it could be worse ya know? And it's not that I want it to be worse, but I maybe wouldn't mind and oh my god I'm talking too much I should just-" He ran on and on and on again. The elevator arrived with a ding on the seventh floor, just as Hinata paused to breathe. Kageyama grabbed him by the lapels of his denim jacket, drug him onto the lift, and push him against the wall with a frustrated huff.</p><p>"Just shut up or I'll make you." He, of course, wasn't angry at him, his frightening demeanor merely a show.</p><p>"Make me, huh?" Hinata felt like he was on cloud nine, heat radiating from Kageyama's palms over his chest. "Kageyama-kun that sounds very-<em>MHF</em>!"</p><p>Kageyama tugged him closer, hands sliding from his grasp on the coat to card through Hinata's wild hair and tilt his chin upward. The shorter man naturally slipped his arms around the other's waist. Getting lost in the depths of each other's eyes, they stayed like that for a moment. Hinata examined deep pools of blue framed by thick inky black lashes and sharp cheekbones. The raven-haired man watched his honey irises wander across his face. "You talk too much, dumbass."</p><p>Hinata released a fake mildly-offended gasp, lolled his head, over and reached toward the man on the tips of his toes to bring his lips against the skin on the other's neck. He slowly pulled plush pink lips over Kageyama's skin, which wantonly burned with desideratum. A soft wet mouth plotted its course along the contour of his jawline and finally landed at the lobe of his ear. Teeth nipped at the soft flesh as Hinata whispered, "Then maybe we should be doing something other than talking?"</p><p>The stupid elevator that Kageyama had grown to hate rang nervously, slowly descending after they neglected to hit the buttons. In an instant, the two men casually stood side by side as metal doors slid open slowly, revealing the building's busy lobby behind them. They walked side by side to the car the taller man had driven.</p><p>They approached Kageyama's meek apartment together, hands brushing with every step. Hinata extended a pinky finger and gently entangled it with Kageyama's. A cherry blush swept across both their cheeks. The small action was far too intimate for what could just be a hookup. Both of them knew that their feelings extended deeply beyond the sexual tension that seemed to encase them, suffocating both men with unabashed desire and a longing for more than just a simple brush of lips.</p><p>"So uh, this is my place." The door to the bachelor pad swung open. Both stepped inside and slipped off their shoes. The tension was higher than ever before, yet neither dared to break the silence that enveloped them. Kageyama flipped the lights on, lowering their harsh glare, and waved an arm out as a gesture for Hinata to enter. It was a small room, a messily made bed tossed in the far corner with a couch and desk adjacent to it. A kitchen took up a third of the space, which was impressive considering how small it was. Hinata took a seat in the middle of the small couch as Kageyama muttered something to himself in the kitchen area. "You want a beer or something?" He asked, nervousness peeking into his normally relaxed timbre.</p><p>"I'm okay," Hinata replied. "<em>I just want you</em>," is what the other man desperately wanted to say, but he settled on the lackluster first response because option two might have just about killed him to admit out loud. The ginger man seized the remote for the TV off the arm of the sofa and flipped through channels until he found the sports channel that broadcasts the Monday night V Leauge Volleyball game. Kageyama silently padded through his apartment, coming to a stop behind the piece of furniture that Hinata sat upon. The short man's eyes chased the players across the screen. It was halfway through the second set, the score sat at 15-10. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>The taller man took a seat next to Hinata, who offered a small smile before redirecting his attention back to the game. Tension ran rampant in the room. It swirled through Kageyama's head, and with each breath it intoxicated him, filling his lungs to the point where it felt they might burst if he were to move the wrong way. Hinata felt it too: the raw unadulterated desire radiating off of them, the way the other man looked at him as if he were a meal that was nearly done cooking. Rose crept over the horizons of his cheeks like an innocent sunrise, the beginning of what would certainly be something astonishing. The need welling up inside torched him, and he secretly hoped Kageyama's heart was on fire too.</p><p>As if they were nervous teenagers on a first date, both men gradually moved in closer in an attempt to keep their feelings inconspicuous. Hinata slipped his hand into the pocket where his phone resided and turned it off. There would be absolutely nothing to stop him this time. He wanted Kageyama; he wanted him bad, and he was determined to get him. In an attempt to turn the high-strung atmosphere into a comfortable one, he said, "Oikawa's serve really is something, huh."</p><p>"I played with him in high school," Kageyama responded in a soft voice, not quite a whisper but also not the ruckus Hinata would have made.</p><p>"You play volleyball?!" That wasn't the response Kageyama expected from the crazy ginger, but it was a welcome change from the usual, "<em>ohmygod you know Oikawa Tooru that's so cool can I have his number</em>." He grinned maniacally, looking over at the taller man, and turned to face him. "What position?"</p><p>"Setter, just like Oikawa," the raven-haired man let a small smile grace his lips for just a second, so brief of a period that Hinata could have blinked and missed it. "I'm guessing you're a libero?"</p><p>For the second time that night, the ginger plastered a playful lightly-offended (and very ungenuine) look on his face, understanding that Kageyama had just made a jab at his height. "I'll have you know I'm a wing spiker!" The other man swore that the look on Hinata's face did not just send a tingly feeling across his skin, but deep inside as unprocessed emotion crashed over him in waves, drowning any sense of self-preservation he may have previously possessed, he knew that that was an utter lie. "I was an ace in high school." Golden eyes seemed to unfocus and reminisce over time spent in high school, that for Kageyama were buried in his mental archives between long-forgotten homework and that one important thing he knew he should be remembering right about now. That "important thing" was the fact that Hinata was in a relationship, not that recalling that could halt the lust battering his heart like waves overcoming a ship out at sea.</p><p>"You? Ace? Yeah right," he chuckled a little bit, but his imagination got the best of him and he thought about what Hinata would look like as he spiked. Would he poke his tongue out from between his lips like he was now, a surefire way to know that Hinata was lost in thought? Oh, how Kageyama wanted that tongue on him, trailing down below his navel to... nope. Not going to think about that now. Silently rising from his spot on the couch, Kageyama rummaged through some old boxes from when he moved in ages ago, never unpacked or really thought about until now.</p><p>He flipped open the lid of a cardboard box to reveal the hidden treasure he wasn't even sure he still had. A few pairs of old volleyball shoes, five kneepads (he lost one years ago and still hasn't found it), practice clothes that still smelt like disgusting teenage boys after god-knows-how-many washes, and a worn Mikasa volleyball sat in the bottom.</p><p>"Come here and put this on," the taller man tossed one of his older, and hopefully cleaner, practice shirts over to him along with a pair of shorts.</p><p>"'Yama its eight at night and you're suggesting we go play volleyball... where exactly?" Hinata glanced down at the clothes in his hands. Kageyama's clothes.</p><p>"Gym around the corner is open till midnight. The bathroom's that way; you can change in there." Kageyama nodded to the door on the other side of the room. Hinata complied, taking hesitant steps toward the washroom. He was going to play volleyball with Kageyama.</p><p>So Hinata stood in the bathroom, street clothes folded messily on the counter, yanking up Kageyama's old volleyball shorts. They fit, a tad bit snug albeit, but they fit. He picked up the pastel aqua t-shirt, letting it unfold and flutter down between his fingertips. The color felt so familiar; it was daunting, like seeing a ghost from his past coming back to haunt him. He gently turned it over in his hands, as if it would be reduced to thin grey smoke once dropped, and brought it up to his face. The faded fabric smelt purely like Kageyama, his essence summed up into an idoneous culmination of pulchritude. The shirt smelt like lush grass on a hot summer day, sweet long-forgotten popsicles dripping down fingers and pooling on the ground as the sun set after a day well spent. It smelt like the leaves scattered across the forest floor as summer relinquished its fervor and autumn wind dominated the atmosphere: death and decay had never looked so divine. It carried the scent of the hickory logs in a wood stove during winter to keep chilly advances at bay. Wound into the fabric was the scent of fresh rainwater in spring that resurrected plants and summoned animals back from hibernation. Kageyama was immaculate, far more enamoring than Yachi had ever been in his eyes.</p><p>"Hurry up dumbass," the setter complained from the other side of the door. Hinata quickly threw on the shirt, smiling cheekily in the mirror at the way aqua fabric stretched over his defined biceps. Satisfied, he swung open the door to greet a stunned Kageyama with his trademark Cheshire grin.</p><p>"Well come on then!" And with that, the two men left Kageyama's apartment, hands dangling far closer than what was deemed socially acceptable for friends and pinkies curled around each other's, slightly more confident this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm aqua shirt. I wonder what team wears aqua. A team that our dear Tobio might have played on. Alongside Oikawa... hmmm very interesting ;)</p><p>catch ya on the flip side!<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Discarded Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink painted his cheeks as he mumbled something into the crook of Hinata's neck.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not my best writing, not my worst. i ended up on an accidental hiatus but im back and will hopefully be posting more. Slight sexual content warning for the end of the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just jump and trust me," Kageyama's voice rang out through the empty gym. Fifteen minutes in and Hinata hadn't landed one hit. It wasn't only his fault of course. Kageyama was well out of practice after close to four years of university and work that left no free time to play. Yeah, Hinata was an ace in high school and goddamn he could <em>soar</em>, but he slowly became more grounded as he grew up. Wings that used to carry him to hit the game-winning spike of a lifetime had molted into strong arms to carry the burden of growing up that had been placed on his shoulders. "Don't look at the ball, just swing."</p><p>Hinata took a couple of steps back, tossing the ball into the air from the back half of the court. The wing spiker began his approach to the net, one foot in front of the other. He took one large leap and sprung off the ground, reaching toward the ceiling with one arm. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to belive the ball would be there, that it would miraculously fall right into his palm. With all the faith he could muster, Hinata swung his hand forward. The caress of cool leather sent excitement racing through his nerves, and the ginger slammed it down over the net with every ounce of strength he owned. He landed less nimbly than he would have liked, stumbling back a step or so as he opened golden eyes. The sound of the ball colliding with cool glassy floor reverberated through the room, and both men's astonishment quickly filled the deafening silence that followed.</p><p>"Hinata!" Kageyama said bewildered while running up to give the wing spiker a high five. The shorter man had other ideas though, grabbing the large outstretched hand and pulling it around his body, followed by weaving calloused hands through silky black hair.</p><p>"Just kiss me already."</p><p>And with that, their lips came crashing together like stormy Atlantic waves battering the side of a cliff. Kageyama violently pulled Hinata into him, lengthy fingers nearly encircling his small waist, and Hinata whimpered into his mouth at the touch. Frantic gasps and gropes were exchanged, hands sliding all over each other desperate for purchase. Hinata parted his lips, Kageyama following suit, and he softly slipped his tongue into his counterpart's mouth. The shorter man strained to reach the other, pushing himself as high up on his tiptoes as he could. Itchy palms crawled lower, and Kageyama firmly grasped Hinata from behind, pulling his hips up to slot against his own.</p><p>"Stay the night with me?" the setter growled needily. Hinata wasn't sure if it was a question or a demand, and he secretly hoped it was the later.</p><p>The two stumbled through the front door of Kageyama's apartment like horny teenagers. The taller man pinned Hinata to the wall in the front hallway and kicked the door closed behind him; all of his focus lay on the ginger before him. His warm mouth nipped at the skin slick with sweat between his neck and shoulder, and Hinata, his hands carding through the setter's hair, held back a moan as cool slender fingers slipped up under his shirt.</p><p>"Ah, Kageyama! Cold cold cold!" Hinata giggled. He shuttered a bit at the feeling, both from the icy touch and the feeling of his lover's caress. Kageyama tugged at the hem of the aqua practice shirt, and the ginger yanked it over his head, haphazardly discarding it on the floor to be dealt with later along with the consequences of what they were going to do. With one agile sweep, Kageyama scooped Hinata up in his arms. Warm breath tickled his neck as Hinata gasped in surprise.</p><p>"You're stronger than you let on." Hinata placed a small hand on his chest and took pleasure in the fact that Kageyama's heartbeat thumped heavily beneath his touch. He traced his fingers over sharp collarbones, admiring the smooth skin under his fingertips.</p><p>They arrived at Kageyama's bed in just a few steps. "And you're heavier than you let on, dumbass," Kageyama said with a grunt as he tossed Hinata into the mess of sheets, eyes dark with lust. The ginger wound a fist into the worn sodden fabric of his shirt and yanked Kageyama down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>"Just shut up and touch me, Bakageyama!" Hinata whined into the other's mouth. Kageyama complied, first discarding of his practice shirt, and then grabbing at Hinata's ass. He pulled the wing spiker's hips up to grind against him, groaning at the friction. Small hands balled up with a death grip the sheets as he arched his back. Hinata gently flipped them over, hovering over Kageyama like a starving animal that had just found a new meal. He tucked his thumbs into the elastic waistband of Kageyama's loose shorts. "Is this okay?" He whispered into the raven-haired man's ear and nibbled at his earlobe.</p><p>"I want-" he mewled between heavy breaths and soft thrusts up to meet Hinata. Pink painted his cheeks as he mumbled something into the crook of Hinata's neck. "I want you to fuck me."</p><p>"Hmm?" he replied playfully. Nimble fingers yanked Kageyama's shorts and briefs off in one swift tug. "You gotta tell me what you want 'Yama."</p><p>Before Kageyama could say another word, a hand wrapped around his cock, teasing him with slow drags along his length and then back down, not providing nearly enough friction for his aching member. "God Shouyou please just fuck me!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we have finally arrived at long-awaited sex scene!! and it only took 8000 words to get there. JK you get to wait until next chapter motherfuckers. if you like, hate, or whatever my work slide into my comments section and yell at me!! I love getting emails from AO3 about people getting angry over my writing so come fuckin R a g e</p><p>Hope y'all're staying safe and social distancing,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unopened Lube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a deep breath, Kageyama whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright fuckers after 8.5k words of foreplay we FINALLY get to the smut. if this aint ur thing, turn back now. this whole chapter is -steamy-</p><p>completely unrelated, i type really fast and if u see "moth" instead of "mouth" anywhere plz tell me i like actually cant spell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata pressed a tender kiss between Kageyama's shoulder blades, whispering sweet nothings along his spine. The ginger glided slick, kiss-bruised lips down the dip in his back, and the other man lightly rutted into the sheets below him to search for some semblance of relief. Two calloused hands tenderly kneaded the pliant flesh beneath them, a single stray finger running along the cleft of Kageyama's ass and circling his waiting hole. Earnest breath trembled behind him, assaulting Kageyama's smooth skin as Hinata bent down to nip at his thighs. The taller man pushed himself up on his hands and knees, and he arched his back in desire. A shiver worked its way through him as he was suddenly exposed to the cool air, yet he still felt a feverish yearning for Hinata smoldering deep within the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"I've never done this before," Hinata mumbled, busing himself with small licks and pecks up Kageyama's muscular thighs until he reached his destination. "With a man, at least."</p><p>"But you want to?" Kageyama replied. The pillow he had shoved his face into in preparation for what may very well be a painful experience muffled his voice, and he turned to glance at the man behind him.</p><p>"I want to. I want to be with you." Kageyama had a sneaking suspicion that Hinata meant that in a way that included so much more than sex. Before he could even insult the other man and playfully berate him (although he would never admit out loud that Hinata being a dumbass was endearing), a quiet click resonated through the tense atmosphere, a sound that could only be described as the opening of the never-used bottle of lube that had been hiding in the bottom of Kageyama's bedside table for far too long.</p><p>"Is this a new bottle of lube?" Hinata joked, implying that Kageyama had purchased it just for him.</p><p>"Unused, yes. New? That hasn't seen daylight in three years." A look of shock crossed Hinata's face, a look that Kageyama refused to witness as he plopped his head back down into the pillow. "Look, it was a gag gift in high school, and I never really needed to use it so-"</p><p>The shorter man interrupted. "Bakageyama have you ever had sex with a man?"</p><p>"I've never really had sex..." he mumbled. Hinata flopped down on the bed next to him, and he followed, allowing his arms and knees to give out to faceplant into the soft bedding. The ginger reached out and took ahold of one of Kageyama's hands, interlacing their fingers.  He turned his head to face Hinata and whispered, "But I want to," followed by what felt like the longest pause of his life. "...with you."</p><p>"Why me?" was the only response the other man could conjure.</p><p>"Because," Kageyama stated as if that one word could describe the feelings that had been bombarding his consciousness for the better part of a month. He resolved to tacking on more words to the end of that ominous phrase because Hinata's singular brain cell surely couldn't comprehend the point Kageyama was trying to get across. Kageyama wasn't even quite sure of what he was trying to say, nevermind what he was feeling. "You're special."</p><p>The sapphire eyes gazing at Hinata from across the small bed seemed to say it all. In a flash, he was on top of him. Kageyama lay sprawled out on his back, Hinata's lips captured between his own and a small hand slipping down his chest, stomach, and lower towards uncharted territory. The click from the cap was less deafening now, less intimidating, and Hinata poured it liberally on his fingers, assuredly getting it everywhere.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Hinata's voice wavered slightly at the end before moaning into Kageyama's mouth. The setter had slipped one hand down to the other's member, grasping firmly and beginning to stroke as a thick dripping finger circled his hole before finally sliding into him.</p><p>He winced. That feeling would unquestionably take some getting used to. Hinata encouraged him, made sure to tell Kageyama how good he was as another finger slid in alongside the first. Hinata carefully fingered him, and he took extra care to stretch him out and fully prepare him.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Hinata said, breathless.</p><p>"Are you?" Hinata knew what he meant. They sat at the crossroads now, the point of no return, and here was where Hinata would make the choice to sleep with someone else, to cheat on his underserving girlfriend, no his <em>fiance</em>. A pang of guilt mixed with the desire weighing heavy in his stomach. He would <strong>not</strong> think about Hitoka right now. Right now he was here, with Kageyama Tobio, the man that he had irrefutably fallen for, and he was going to finally experience what it felt like to truly be with a man, obligatory love replaced with a burning passion.</p><p>Without a word, Hinata again poured out a generous amount of lube, but on himself this time, and took his place between Kageyama's legs. One hand was sprawled out over his defined chest, the occasional small black curl of hair tangled around his finger; the other lined himself up with his entrance, and he delicately pushed into Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama's face contorted in a way Hinata wasn't familiar with. It wasn't necessarily pleasure or pain, or pleasure from pain. He looked vulnerable as if not only his body but his soul was on display for Hinata to dip his fingers into like a chocolate fountain and draw from his unique mix of bitter cacao and sweet unadulterated sugar. So Hinata decided he would reach into the open canvas of his heart and paint it with love.</p><p>"T-Tobio!" Hinata couldn't help but gasp as the other man, with no regard for his own wellbeing, thrust his hips into the air, arched his back, and pushed himself as far onto Hinata's member as possible. The taller man made a desperate noise, somewhere between painful regret and unabashed desire for more. Hinata complied with the later, drawing his hips back and pushing himself back into him, paying particular attention to the way his cock disappeared into Kageyama. He readjusted himself, hovering over Kageyama propped up on his elbows so he could easily place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before whispering, "Oh, you feel so good."</p><p>"More. Fuck, I need more, please Shouyou I need you," Kageyama muttered and whined, and had Hinata not been quite literally "balls deep" in him, he would have pointed out that Kageyama was far more vocal now than he is during a conventional conversation. The ginger complied, shallowly thrusting into the other man until he found the right spot. What surely would have been more begging got caught in his throat, and came out a strangled moan as Hinata directed a well-aimed thrust as his prostate and his mind went white with pleasure.</p><p>Any thoughts of his blonde-haired fiance were pushed to the back of his mind as Hinata recklessly thrust into Kageyama, earning delirious moans and the bite of the taller man's nails in his back as he searched for purchase on tanned freckled skin. In turn, Hinata muffled his own joyful cries in the other man's shoulder, nipping and sucking mauve marks into the broad expanse of his chest.</p><p>"Hina-ah, plea-," Kageyama panted in time with each thrust. "I'm gonna-" He gave up on words, choosing instead to throw his head back and allow himself to be fucked at Hinata's mercy. A white-hot coil of pleasure wound tighter and tighter within him. It was a marvel how either had managed to last that long, but the wonderment soon came to an end as Hinata slipped a hand around Kageyama's aching swollen cock and jerked him in time with his thrusts.</p><p>"Shouyou." His name fell from Kageyama's kiss-bruised lips in a moan so lewd pornstars couldn't measure up, and he came undone under Hinata. "Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou." He chanted his name into the other man's shoulder, Hinata still slamming into him with reckless abandon chasing his own release while simultaneously continuing to milk Kageyama's twitching member. Kageyama clamped down on the other man, bitting and sucking into the smooth skin of his lover as overstimulation staked its claim on him and he writhed in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>Hinata pulled out of his aching hole to sloppily and desperately fuck his fist until he was coming over Kageyama's chest with a soft satisfied moan, adding to the mess Kageyama had already created. He flopped down on his lover with no regard to the fact that he was smearing rapidly cooling and unpleasantly sticky bodily fluids and lube around everywhere.</p><p>"That was..." Kageyama said as he carded long fingers through matted orange hair.</p><p>"Yeah." Hinata finished his train of thought. Neither had the words to describe the insurmountable feelings they had nor did they feel the need to. They both knew that they were in too deep.</p><p>Hinata allowed himself to fall to the clutches of sleep, arms thrown haphazardly around Kageyama and drool beginning to escape from the corner of his mouth. A single hand rested on his head, and fingers wove through his curly and surely messy hair to lull him to sleep.</p><p>With a deep breath, Kageyama whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmmmm. HMMMMMMMMMM. i wonder if hinata was really asleep? i WONDER?!? im so sorry for leaving it off there. you know i love cliffhangers. also come scream with me on twitter if you want @ binary_bastard</p><p>i love you all,<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata needs to get home, he really does. But he can't find the strength to leave Kageyama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two week hiatus? check.<br/>smut? check.<br/>myles not sleeping? check.</p><p>It's time for more drama yall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had just begun to kiss the expanse of exposed pale skin on Kageyama's back as he awoke. A drooling orange-haired mess lay slumped over him, muscular arms securely swathed his waist as if he would drift off had Hinata released him. Kageyama took this peaceful moment to sincerely admire the man tangled between him and now-crusty sheets. His hair was wild, whether it was from sleep or the previous night's activities, Kageyama was unsure, but it suited him. For once he was quiet, and he looked so small curled up next to the setter. He seemed younger like this. Eyelashes lay delicately on his plump cheeks. A soft sigh fell from his parted lips, and Hinata nestled deeper into the mess of a bed, allowing Kageyama to slip out from his clutches to shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot water cascaded down his creamy skin, washing away evidence of their passionate misdeeds from the night before. Kageyama flushed pink beneath the pour of near-boiling water, and he stretched his stiff muscles, wincing slightly at unfamiliar pain from Hinata's ravaging. The sounds of the other man padding through the apartment were lost under the water until the bathroom door swung open and in walked a very naked Hinata. He wore hickeys and scratches like battle scars, evidence of Kageyama's desperate pursuit decorating him, and both men wouldn't want it any other way. Kageyama was sure he had never seen such an ethereal site. Hinata slipped in the shower behind him, rough hands ghosting up his sides before staking purchase in sopping black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." Hinata's voice was breathy and airy, and Kageyama swore he would give anything to hear that every morning. Is this how Yachi felt? Did she love the way the shorter man, despite his height (or lack of), managed to make up for it purely in personality? Did she fall for those honey-brown eyes the same way Kageyama did?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama hummed affirmatively in response. Hinata's surprisingly gentle hands worked soap into his hair; it was a wonder that he could even reach the top of Kageyama's head. He turned to face the other man, running a soapy cloth across exposed skin. Hinata winced as Kageyama cleaned the scratches on his back, pressing small kisses to his forehead in apology, and trailing sudsy hands lower to wash away the grime that lay a testament to their sins. Kageyama twitched in arousal at just the sight of Hinata. Showering together was testing his mental resistance, and Kageyama loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patter of water on the ceramic floor was the only sound to fill the small bathroom, and Kageyama almost didn't hear what Hinata whispered. "I have to go soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt twinged in Kageyama's stomach. Hinata had to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and despite the passion that blanketed both their souls, Hinata was not his. "Will you be back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Yama, I-" Hinata began. He waved his hands, searching for the right words. Kageyama allowed the foamy rag to drop to the floor, and he pressed a tentative chaste kiss to Hinata's lips. The ginger returned it, putting all his feelings into the tender brush of lips, followed by small nips and pecks which grew into heavy desperate licks into each other's mouths. Their pants mingled in the minuscule space between them as Hinata grabbed at Kageyama, only to push him up against the cold tile wall of the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama grimaced at the icy touch on his back, a sour look taking over his face until Hinata reached up to kiss him again. The smaller man palmed at his own erection with one hand, and with the other, he reached behind Kageyama to slowly circle his used hole with a single finger. He winced into a kiss at the feeling of a thick finger prodding his entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sore?" Hinata asked with a small smirk, sucking a fresh mark into the taller man's clavicle. Kageyama rolled his eyes in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't exactly go easy on me yesterday, dumbass." He stifled a groan as Hinata nipped at his skin and then slowly swiped his tongue over a pert nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make it up to you, Bakageyama." Rough bitten lips grazed Kageyama's skin, and Hinata grasped at his muscular thighs with both hands. He mouthed over the setter's member, which began to harden beneath his touch. He wove lengthy fingers through sopping orange hair in an attempt to pull his lover closer. "Eager are we?" Hinata joked, taking his head into his mouth. A deep whine erupted from the back of Kageyama's throat as Hinata's tongue caressed his rapidly hardening cock. He glanced up at the other man to see the libidinous look on his face, water still flowing over them and dripping into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shaky exhale, Kageyama begged, "Shouyou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please? I didn't realize that word was in your vocabulary," he chided back. "What ever do you need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobio?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Kageyama was flipped around, throbbing cock grinding into the cool slippery wall and ass exposed to Hinata. The ginger tentatively licked into Kageyama's hole, and Kageyama moaned at the contact. Hinata continued to eat him out, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb into the setter's hip, and he slipped a single digit into him. One finger became two, and Kageyama nearly humped the shower wall as Hinata stretched him open. Hinata could practically hear Kageyama's body crying out in need for him, and if the taller man's now-prepped hole quivering around his tongue and three fingers weren't enough of an indicator, a loud moan tore through his throat as Hinata pressed into his prostate. He removed his fingers, standing up to grind against Kageyama's pliant ass. The water began to run cold, but the two were too focused on each other to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this okay?" Hinata panted, hot breath caressing the taller man's shoulder. He took his cock in one hand and gingerly rubbed it against the other's hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. God, please just fuck me." Kageyama gritted his teeth as Hinata pushed into him. Hinata's phone rang with incoming texts from the other room, but neither of them paid it any mind. It displayed a few messages before the battery ran out and it promptly died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi Hitoka: We need to talk when you get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi Tadashi: Shouyou, Hitoka knows about Kageyama.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so ive been dead for the past bit and im terribly sorry yall. in case you dont know, I'm a trans man and ive been busting my ass to get HRT these past few weeks.<br/>but ANYWAYS this chapter was hard to write cause id get to a good place to end it and then be like "but WAIT i can add more here" and then i did that like three times. so this chapter is twice it's original length.</p><p>Get ready for some HinaYachi drama next chapter!!<br/>Binary Bastard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>